


酷暑

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew





	酷暑

林陽不曉得是不是因為夏天過高的溫度還是運動導致的心跳加速，他總覺得靜不下心，腦袋有些暈眩，在他看見鄭明心因為汗濕而把瀏海撩起來的時候，他一邊拍拍自己的臉要自己打起精神，接著又看見鄭明心抬起頭喝水時拉起的頸部線條還有滾動的喉結，忍不住吞了口口水。

「好性感。」

「你說什麼？」

鄭明心拿著水瓶笑嘻嘻地走了過來，他已經完成今天的訓練菜單，覺得身心一片舒暢，剛轉過頭想跟林陽炫耀自硬梆梆的手臂肌時，就看見那個人像個傻子一樣地看著自己不知道在說什麼。

「沒、沒什麼！」突然意識到自己剛才說了什麼的林陽驚嚇的擺了擺手，他害燥的用手抵住額頭，接著便躺回去繼續在自己的訓練上面。

「诶是嗎，你還有幾組？」鄭明心毫不在意的用毛巾擦了擦汗就坐在了旁邊的器材上，他看著林陽推著器材而鼓起的肌肉，想都沒想就摸了上去。「你的胸肌是不是變大了啊？」

「你別碰我啦！」

「又不會怎樣。」

鄭明心無所謂的收回了手，他漫不經心翹起腳拖著臉看著林陽有些發紅的側臉，一邊幫對方數著數，一邊無聊的抬起手在自己的眼前從頭開始慢慢描繪著林陽，他想著那傢伙的胸肌果然變大了，接著慢慢的滑了下去來到下腹部。

啊，這傢伙勃起了。

因為這個發現而笑起來的鄭明心起了壞心眼的點子，他當然知道在運動後是有可能勃起的，但他就是想要捉弄他那個害羞的戀人，這麼想著他站了起來來到對方的前面，低下頭看著對方。

和他對上視線的林陽舉起了最後一次器材，一邊說著他做完了要起身，接著就被鄭明心給壓了回去，他向躺在那一臉疑惑的林陽眨眨眼，「親愛的你勃起了喔。」

然後肉眼可見的那個臉皮薄的戀人迅速的脹紅了臉，鄭明心笑嘻嘻的伸出手按在了林陽的胸上，不緊不慢的滑動著手指，然後故意的在對方的乳頭上輕輕地按壓著，他看著對方的癡傻的表情笑出了聲音，然後瀏海上的汗水隨著震動滴落到了林陽的臉上。

林陽一臉無法理解現況的眨了眨眼，鄭明心想著可能玩過頭了便收回了手溫柔的幫對方抹掉了臉上的汗水，他拍拍對方的肩林陽才迅速地坐起了身，他亂七八糟的搔亂自己的頭髮，也不等鄭明心便風風火火的往更衣間走去。

「Tay、Tay等等我啊。」鄭明心看著對方的背影笑著跟了上去。

 

動作很快拿好東西的鄭明心站在一旁甩著毛巾看著埋頭在收納櫃不知道在翻什麼東西的人，「你好了沒？」

「我找不到我的毛巾。」林陽一邊翻著自己的包包頭也不回地說著，鄭明心嘆了口氣的走過去跟著探頭看向櫃子，他伸出一隻手在包包的後面拉出了一條毛巾，無可奈何的轉頭看向旁邊的人。「你剛才不是說怕會找不到所以先拿出來了嗎。」

林陽有些不好意思的搔了搔頭髮，他伸出手想要接過，卻發現鄭明心壞心眼的笑著不放，他看著那張因為運動後有些泛紅的臉，現在正可愛的笑著，連眼睛都彎成漂亮的新月，他用力一拉把人拉近，便鬼使神差的吻了上去。

他反手把自己這個愛捉弄人的年下男友壓在鐵櫃上，報復意味的在下嘴唇上輕輕的咬了咬，接著便把舌頭伸進去瘋狂的舔拭著對方的嘴裡，從上顎輕輕地舔吻到狂亂的與對方的舌頭交纏，他從剛才就對這個紅潤的嘴唇抱著慾望，現在人來招惹自己他怎麼能放過。

接吻的水聲在空蕩的更衣間響起，原本就炎熱的氣溫頓時更是升高了許多，直到兩人都喘不過氣，林陽才稍微退了開來，他抵著鄭明心的額頭，彼此炙熱的呼吸混在一起，他看著年下男友因為接吻而有些濕潤的眼睛嘆了口氣，「走去洗澡吧。」

拍了拍鄭明心的手臂，林陽拿好東西便往裡面的淋浴間走去，他隨手打開一個隔間正要關上門，卻有個人跟著躦了進來，還順手幫忙把門關上。

「你幹嘛？」

「一起洗。」

「不要鬧了。」

「沒關係啦。」

鄭明心毫不在意的脫下衣服丟在旁邊的架子上，赤裸著身體打開了水，林陽嘆了口氣後也跟著把衣服脫了下來，轉過身就被拿著蓮蓬頭的人噴了一身水。

他看著笑瞇瞇的戀人沒說話，認命地讓人把身體沖濕，接著便拿過洗髮精把對方的手拉過來擠了一些在對方手上，見鄭明心乖巧的搓起泡泡，才又擠了一次開始洗起自己的頭髮。

「我開水了喔。」

滿頭泡泡的鄭明心瞇著眼說後，便打開了水，正準備往頭上沖蓮蓬頭便被林陽搶了過去，他開口正要向對方埋怨，就見林陽隨意的沖掉自己頭上的泡沫，便移到他頭上，一手溫柔的搓揉他的頭髮幫他洗乾淨。

鄭明心溫柔的彎起嘴角，乖乖的低下頭好方便他的年上男友做事，林陽動作輕緩的的手在他的頭上來回撫摸，鄭明心舒服的哼了聲，輕輕張開眼便看見了對方那個微微挺立的分身，他想了想伸手拿過架子上的沐浴乳，擠了一些搓起泡沫後，便往林陽身上招呼去。

「你幹嘛。」

「你幫我我幫你嘛。」

他抬起頭輕輕湊上前親了一下，接過對方手上的蓮蓬頭水也沒關就掛回牆上，然後便擠了更多沐浴乳在兩人手上，他從對方敏感的脖子慢慢的往下移動到胸膛，在胸前的兩點刻意的搓揉幾下後便慢慢往下到那人同樣結實的腹肌上。

林陽也跟著他的動作從上往下慢慢地清洗，他咬著牙忍住現在就立刻把人押在牆上操的的衝動，他就想看這傢伙今天又在玩什麼把戲，接著那人便突然蹲下了身子，開始從他的腳踝往上慢慢的撫摸。

鄭明心認真的把泡沫都抹在對方的腳底腳踝小腿大腿，然後他看見戀人現在已經硬的翹起的陰莖笑了笑，在對方的腰和恥骨附近更加認真的清洗著，卻刻意避開了那裡，他能感覺到眼前的人蠢蠢欲動，但他只是把手伸長，往對方的屁股摸去。

帶著挑逗意味揉捏著對方的屁股，鄭明心聽見林陽輕輕地哼出聲，他抬起頭對上了林陽的眼睛後，張開嘴把戀人高高翹起的慾望吞了進去。

林陽驚呼一聲低聲的說著流了汗那裡很髒要他吐出來，他輕輕地笑了笑，抬起手藉著一旁的水柱把手上的泡沫沖掉，接著便垂下眼賣力的服侍戀人的性器，他前後擺動著自己的頭吞吐著，一隻手輕輕握著根部另一隻手則溫柔的揉捏著囊袋。

林陽舒服的喘著氣，他抬起手輕輕地抓住鄭明心的頭髮，然後便看見那人緩緩地吐出自己的性器，年下戀人抬起眼朝他笑了笑，含住了他的囊袋吸了吸，接著緩緩的伸出舌頭，從根部慢慢的往上舔，最後在龜頭的地方打轉，然後輕輕的親了一下。

林陽看著戀人色氣的模樣只覺得從健身房開始就有點暈眩的感覺現在一股腦的在他的腦袋中爆炸，他一把拉起蹲在地上的鄭明心，抱著對方的頭就吻了上去，他瘋狂地啃咬舔拭著對方的嘴唇，霸道的舔吻著對方的牙齒再到裡面的舌頭，最後在用力的吸了一口鄭明心的嘴唇發出了啵的一聲。

他看著被突如其來狂亂的吻給吻的七暈八素的年下戀人笑了笑，憐愛的又親了一口接著便把人轉了身壓在牆上，他輕輕地拍了拍對方的屁股開口，「把腿夾緊。」

見人乖巧的併攏大腿後，林陽扶著自己的陰莖就插進了對方雙腿的縫隙裡，接著他聽見鄭明心吃驚的呻吟，他笑了笑在對方的肩膀後頸輕輕的啄吻著，接著便扶著腰開始抽插起來。

大腿內側有些軟嫩但卻又因為對方肌肉結實而夾得很緊，林陽舒服的低聲喘著，他一下一下的抽插磨蹭，鄭明心也跟著舒服的輕哼著，接著他伸出一隻手往前探過去，握住了戀人的陰莖隨著自己的的節奏套弄著。

「舒服嗎。」他輕輕地含住戀人的耳朵低聲說著，然後他感覺到年下的戀人輕輕地顫抖了一下便射了出來，他驚訝的笑了笑便加快了速度跟著射了。

林陽抱著鄭明心一同迎接高潮過後的短暫恍惚，他先回過神伸長手拿過沐浴乳從新幫自己和還在恍神中的年下男友清洗身體，他把人轉過身確認兩人身上都抹好泡沫後，才拿過牆上的蓮蓬頭開始沖洗。

林陽仔細的伸出手在戀人的身上來回觸摸清洗，確定兩個人都清洗乾淨後他拿出毛巾開始幫自己和對方擦身體，穿上自己的內褲後，拍了拍還愣在那邊的鄭明心只見對方機械式的穿上衣服，然後跟著他的腳步離開淋浴間來到了更衣室。

鄭明心呆坐在椅子上看著站在櫃子前喝水的林陽，慢慢的回過神，想起剛才淋浴間的性愛後他摀住了雙臉，自暴自棄的小聲叫著。

「怎麼了？」收拾好兩人背包的林陽走過去坐在戀人的身旁，他把水瓶遞了過去，鄭明心乖巧的接過大口地喝了半瓶水才朝對方看去。

「你剛才那是什麼玩法？哪裡學來的？」

聽見年下戀人有些哀怨又有些興奮的語氣，林陽無奈地笑了笑，他拿過喝空的水瓶塞進包包，背了起來後緩緩地牽起鄭明心的手。

「不知道，大概是本能吧。」


End file.
